Bad End: Lunchbox Ending
by 22-ZeWeirdo-22
Summary: Something is lurking inside Junpei's fridge, and it's very, very hungry. PWP, may contain traces of mystery meat. You've been warned.


**Title: **Bad End: Lunchbox Ending  
**Rating: **M.  
**Category:** Lemon, PWP, Dub-con, Oneshot.  
**Subject:** 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors.  
**Characters: **Junpei and 'The Lunchbox Monster from Hell'.  
**Length: **Just over 2 pages, 2751 words, Calibri, size 11.

**Warning: **This is my first time writing a full lemon, so be gentle with me. Also, yes, this is dub-con and tentacle porn. If you don't like this, please don't read it. And yes, I know I'm going to Hell for writing this. I regret nothing!

* * *

"I'm home!" He called the noone in particular. It had been little over a month since he'd last seen this place. His apartment looked exactly the same as that fateful night Zero- no, _Akane_ kidnapped him and took him far, far away to play the Nonary Game. He'd spent a good couple of weeks trying to follow Akane and her brother's tracks before realizing it was an excercise in futility and, feeling frustrated in more ways than one, went home.

He made sure his door was properly locked, before walking into his small livingroom. His feet felt heavy as he walked in, settling down his bag on the worn sofa. He was too tired from all of this to think properly, and worse yet he was hungry. He couldn't sleep when he was hungry. Maybe there was something in the fridge? Right now he was ready to eat anything that wouldn't cause him to get sick.

He shuffled out in the kitchen, the jetlag slowly starting to work it's way into his brain. He headed straight for the small fridge, took a hold of it handle and-

That's when it happened.

As he took a hold of the door and began to open it, it seemed like something exploded out of his fridge. It was purple, slimy and spilled out onto the floor and waving it's... was that _tentacles_?

Junpei jumped away and out into the livingroom, staring at the _thing_ coming out of his fridge. He didn't feel tired anymore. His brain was on full-alert, trying to comprehend what it was seeing. This couldn't be happening, right? But it was, and Junpei knew he needed to get this thing _out_ or phone the athorities before something bad happe-

As soon as he tried to turn around to run for the door, he felt himself trip. His hands saved him from his jaw having an abrupt meeting with the floorboards, but a very distinct slimy feeling around his left ankle told him that something far worse was happening. He kicked his leg, trying to free himself. His heart was beating faster and faster. The image that greeted him as he turned around to sit up nearly caused him to scream in terror.

This thing was huge, spanning across the entirety of the opposite wall in a big, purple mess of dripping goo and, yes, that was indeed tentacles he'd seen. One of them were firmly wrapped around his ankle and working its way up his leg, and he kicked even harder, trying to fight the thing off.

"No! Get away from me!" He shouted, gripping the slimy appendage with both his hands, trying to pull it off of him. He realized about two seconds too late that he shouldn't have done that, as another tentacle seemed to sprout out from nowhere, pinning his wrists together.

"NO!" He kicked himself backwards, trying to get as far away from the thing as he could. His back met the wall opposite of it, and now he was really in trouble. The limb pinning his wrists moved his arms above his head with ease, despite his best attempts at stopping it. Another tentacle shot out with the speed of a Snake, wrapping itself around his other leg. Oh God. Was this thing going to eat him? Was this it? He stopped trashing, out of breath.

The feeling of more slimy appendages probing him through his clothes, wrapping themselves around his arms and neck sent a shiver down his spine. They were everywhere. His livingroom was becoming a sea of purple as the monster moved out, spreading onto the walls, doors, windows, furniture, hell, even the old textbooks in the corner. He was a goner for sure. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable feeling of pain as the monster began eating him...

It never came.

Instead, his eyes shot right open as he felt something start to tug at the trademark blue vest he was wearing. Or, well, tug would be an understatement. With a loud ripping noise, the fabric was torn apart by the tentacles surrounding him, and his grey hoodie-shirt underneath soon followed it. What...? N-No way. What was this thing doing?

He started thrashing again as he felt one of those slimy things sneak it's way under his red shirt, slowly feeling its way up his stomach and along his chest. It almost felt like it was carressing him, which made Junpei feel sick to his stomach. That, however, didn't stop a noise from coming unbidden to his lips as the cold, wet appendage brushed past his nipple. He felt his face heat up in shame. No way. This was disgusting!

The tentacle monster didn't seem to mind his disgust, however, as it did it again. Junpei squirmed as the cold wet feeling enveloped the hardening nub, toying with it. A second tentacle soon joined in, taking up playing with his other nipple and a small groan escaped him before he could stop himself. "N-Ngh..." His body was betraying him. This was so wrong... "Oh, ah, n-no... stop!" But the tentacles were litterally _everywhere_, with their cold wetness moving against his wrists, his ankles, his _neck_...

His blush turned into a flush, shame and arousal coursing through him in equal amounts. The red shirt had been lost in the sea of purple sometime during his inner war between shame and lust, and it felt _so good_ with his torso being carressed, licked, _felt_ like it was being right now. As ashamed as he felt, he couldn't help the buck of his hips as the tentacles around his legs grew closer, _closer, _to his neglected dick, which was starting to strain against his khaki-shorts.

The tentacles took the sign of movement as an area that needed to be restrained, which meant alot of new ones surging to hold his hips, cling to the inside of his thighs and around lower stomach. It was all _so close_ and made him cry out, trying to buck his hips again. "Ah, p-please..."

He lost himself in the sensation of the monster making a particularly harsh roll over his nipples, barely registering that a tentative tentacle had snuck it's way under his pantsleg, sneaking it's way up his leg. The new coldness sent another round of shivers down his spine. "N-No, not..."

He felt the monster spread his legs a little wider and another tentacle probe his straining erection from the outside. He moaned, his cock twitching at the contact. The inside-tentacle had by now reached his thigh, stroking as it went along. Oh God. "No, no, d-don't-" His brain grinded to a halt as the tentacle found the edges of his boxers, still stroking so infuriatingly close, but not touching his area of need.

He squirmed again, not caring about the small whining noise in the back of his throat. He was too far gone in these sensations to care. He tried to buck again, but the outside-tentacle kept him down, going up to slowly move it's way from his exposed navel and down over his front to hover just over his cock again. He was about to say something, anything, when he felt the inside-tentacle go past his boxers, burying itself around the base, while at the same time, the outside-tentacle swooped down, wrapping itself around the head of his cock.

His brain shortcurcuited and he cried out, the sensations from his upper body combining with the feeling of his dick finally, _finally _being touched to almost make him come. Almost. He groaned, straining against the appendages, desperate for release. He was achingly hard, and the feeling of the cold, wet appendage around the base of his cock and the other one stroking in small movements through the fabric of his pants was almost enough to drive him insane. The inside-tentacle's firm grip was keeping him from coming. Was it punishing him, he wondered.

Abruptly, he felt his position being switched. The sea of purple suddenly turned red, and his pants were gone before he could as much as blink. The tentacles still kept a firm grip on him, but now he was on his knees, torso pressed down and forward against something squishy that had about the same shape as his worn coffeetable. His hands were pulled behind his back and his legs were kept apart by the tentacles wrapped around his ankles and inner-thighs.

A rough stroke from the outside-tentacle cut off any sound of confusion he might've made, making him moan loudly instead. A red appendage took this chance to sneak into his mouth, and Junpei nearly choked on it. It tasted salty, with a hint of something meaty. Like a form of mystery meat. He tried spitting it out, but the tentacles pressed him against the table when he did, and the appendage in his mouth made a quick thrust that sent him choking from air. Meanwhile, he felt a second tentacle slip inside his boxers, circling his asscheeks.

The little voice advocating that this was wrong came back and his face burned from the renewed shame. This position- He was cut off with a moan as tentacles slid down his sides and the outline of his spine, their wetness feeling like trails of cold fire. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He was lost in the sensation of wetness on his spine, on his neck, on his nipples, _everywhere_, once more and he moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, tentatively giving it a suck. It really wasn't that bad... His tongue encircled the organ in his mouth, tasting it. Not bad at all...

He slowly started bopping his head one and down the wet length, trailing his tongue around the underside, teeth scrapping the upperside lightly. He hummed in appreciation, his mouth starting to water. As he started sucking on the tentacle in his mouth, he felt his boxers being pried down past his hips. His cock sprang out into the cold air, prompting a deep moan around the meaty thing in his mouth. The tentacle around the base was still gripping it firmly, but the outside-tentacle now settled to stroke lazily around the head. Junpei's legs nearly turned to jelly. He fell flat over the table, writhing from the sensations coming from his oversensitive body as the tentacles carressed and stroked him all over. He barely registered the thing in his mouth leaving only for another to take it's place in the haze of pleasure.

Before this beast, this _monster,_ Junpei was a panting, writhing, moaning mess. He pushed back against the lazy strokes, trying to grind himself against the 'table' beneath him in abandon and sucked on the tentacle in his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin. He didn't care. He felt two tentacles hold him down against the table and he whined, thinking it was trying to restrain him from moving his cock against the 'table' again.

The sensation of his asscheeks being pulled apart told him it was something completely different.

His mind was instantly clear again, and he struggled. He tried freeing himself, but it only resulted in a rough push and his face being pressed against the table, the organ in his mouth thrusting inwards to choke up. The beast had too good of a grip on him by now for him to even move without it's consent. This wasn't good. He felt the experimental probing of a very wet limb somewhere he'd rather not be probed and he shook his head as best he could. This didn't feel good anymore.

He whimpered as the hold on his legs tightened and his legs and asscheeks were pulled as far apart as they could go. The wetness that had circled his hole up until now started pressing inwards and Junpei choked a bit, feeling violated by the intrusion. The limb in his mouth gave a small thrust, as if the monster told him to suck it. He refused, and suddenly the intruding organ gave a small, but violent thrust in, causing pain to shoot up Junpei's body. "AH!" With tears of pain and humiliation stinging the corners of his eyes, he began sucking on the limb, some of the tentacles moving in circles on his back and neck as if in an attempt to soothe him.

As he sucked on the limb in his mouth, the invading red organ moved it's way further in, slowly burying itself as far as it could go. It was an uncomfortable feeling and his ass hurt, but yet... his body was still aroused. He could feel his aching cock still straining against the gooey surface of the table, with that damned tentacle still keeping him from coming. He wanted to grit his teeth, but couldn't. He felt humiliated, violated, aroused and frustrated at both himself for letting this happen, his body for wanting this and the monster for not _moving_...

A slow, deliberate thrust sent Junpei reeling, a deep groan vibrating around the limb in his mouth. Oh God. The monster set up a slow, shallow rhythm, all the while starting to move the limb in and out of his mouth, fucking Junpei in both ends. It was torture, especially as the not-so-outside tentacle started stroking his restrained cock in time with those torturous thrusts. The haze of pleasure was fast returning and found himself moaning and writhing once more, trying to take in as much movement as possible from the monster dominating him.

After a while, the monster threw away the table, and Junpei found himself on his knees and elbows, feeling like he was being devoured and feverish for more contact. The tentacle in his mouth had dissappeared to somewhere behind him and he was moaning without shame into what used to be his floorboards. The thrusts had grown hard and fast in an unforgiving rhythm, rocking his body back and forth with such force he would've lost his balance if a tentacle hadn't wrapped itself around his middle, holding him upright and keeping his ass in the air. His cock was painfully hard and dripping precome into a pool on the floor, the torture of still not being able to come adding to the haze of pain and pleasure.

"Ah, a-ah, please, _please_, l-let, o-oh _God_, ple_ase_ let me c-come, _pleeaase!_"

He was begging now. Begging on his hands and knees like a dog, but he couldn't care less. His only response was a particularly hard thrust that sent stars swimming across his vision, his voice going an octave higher than it should be in a loud wail. The tentacle stayed there, nudging against that one spot that sent electricity up his spine and _oh God,_ that was evil. He gripped uselessly at the floor, scrambling to find something to hold on to as the tentacle inside of him tortured him with the sweet bliss.

He faintly registered a second wetness touching his oversensitive hole, but his vision went white with pleasure, distracting him as he felt himself be stretched out even further, the second limb entering side-by-side with it's friend. Junpei screamed out in both pleasure and pain, and in that moment, the inside-tentacle finally let go, and Junpei came hard and long, screaming as his release spilled out onto the floor beneath him. His body slumped, but was still held up by the monster. It pulled him up like a ragdoll, slinging tentacles around his torso and holding him up spread-eagle in mid-air. A small moan escpaped Junpei... he was so _full..._

He felt himself be flipped so he was 'lying' with his face up and he groaned from the feeling of the two tentacles moving inside of him. It was painful, but he was still so sensitive from coming before, and it looked like the monster wasn't done with him yet.

The limbs inside of him started moving in pumping thrusts, one going in while the other went out. "N-No-_oooh_... don't, p-plea-_ah_..." He knew fighting against the pleasure was futile by now and surrendered, moving against the limbs as best as he could, feeling his prostate being pummeled like a punchingbag. A tentacle came up to stroke his dick back into full attention, and soon, he was fully aroused and moaning, happily spreading his legs for the lunchbox monster from Hell.

He lost himself in the pleasure after that.

Once the monster had had it's fill, it devoured him, body and soul, and noone ever saw Junpei again.

**BAD END**


End file.
